


Stripped

by Paidendryl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (?), Allura is a BAMF and also the owner, Hunk and Pidge are awesome, Keith is pining for him, Langst, M/M, SO, Sexual Content, Shiro is a cop, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, hah, he's also a mess, it gets sad, klance, lance is a stripper, lance is sassy and awesome, lots of Beyonce and song references, lots of angst and fluffy times, not gonna lie, not sure how this is gonna go but let's do it!, or Laith, slight lancelot but not enough to block out the klance, stripper au that no asked for, this is a slightly dark fic, what even is the ship name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: Keith got a lot more than he bargained for when he stepped foot into the Lion's Cabaret and saw the Ice Prince perform for the first time.___Lance just wants to do his job and make it through college. The snotty rich kid, however, is making it extremely difficult for him.





	1. The Diva of The Lion’s Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is what my life has become ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Keith had to admit he was impressed with the strip club Shiro had selected.

The place was a smallish, plain looking building on the outside; a two story beige building with a flat roof-save for the arched part that held the logo-it had a decent, wide enough parking lot and there were beautiful palm trees on each side of the entrance followed by shrubbery kept at equal lengths. It was a simple, yet elegant place that seemed so inconspicuous that no one would pay a second glance to it during day-light hours. But at night, it lit up with colorful lights and expensive looking cars and the logo that appeared unappealing in the day, was brought to life with an array of different vibrant colors that flashed and danced along the words that made out its name; _The Lion’s Cabaret_.

He sighed, heading towards the long line that stood outside of the fancy club. He pulled out a card that Shiro had handed to him, something that he said would give him instant access inside thanks to his ties with the club’s owner. He walked awkwardly towards the bouncer, unsure whether he should smile at them or keep a straight face. The bouncer however spared a glance to the fancy black card with white lettering and merely nodded, opening the door to Keith and letting out the loud, rhythmic, music that was playing inside. Giving a quick nod in thanks, he tucked away the card and entered the place-which was twice as extravagant as any other place he’d ever been to.

He gulped, taking in the dim lighting that was provided by small lights along the walls and tables that made up the place, a large semi-spiraled staircase with black iron railings stood farthest to his left and there was sign beside it that noted the backrooms for which patrons could pay to get up and personal with whichever dancer of their choosing. When he looked towards the ceiling, he saw large chandelier hanging overhead in the middle and he could only wonder how the place would light up when it was on. He walked further inside and saw the bar a few paces away from where he stood, and as he moved in closer, he was immediately greeted by a few of the entertainers. Various girls, and boys, of different races and sizes, along with curled, straight, and short hair looked to him as though he were a prize, and it made him slightly uncomfortable.

If it weren’t for the almost naked performers, Keith noted, the place would like a fancy dining restaurant. The kind where only those with power and money could afford to go.

“Hello there, stranger,” A voice called out, interrupting his inner thoughts. Keith was met with a short person with darkish, blonde hair, and they wore a simple waiter’s attire. They were clearly not a performer, “Everything okay?” They asked, pushing their glasses back.

Keith coughed quietly, feeling his face grow warm, “Yes, everything’s fine, uh…” he glanced down at their name tag, “…Pidge,” He quirked an eyebrow at the strange name, but made no comment, “I’m just uh…gonna go get a drink at the bar,” He winced at how lame and cliché his response sounded, before hesitating a moment and saying, “You look a little young to be in a place like this.”

The person, Pidge, gave an unimpressed stare, “I’ll take that as a compliment, but I’m just a waiter, I don’t participate in _that_ ,” The last part was said in a way that sounded like they had tasted something bad. Keith sputtered a moment and shook his head.

“Oh! N-no, _no_ ,” he stammered, “I didn’t mean to-,”

They cocked an eyebrow and gave a wry smile, “I’m just teasing,” they admitted before glancing back at the sound of their name. Then, they turned back towards him and nodded their head, “Well, enjoy yourself tonight, sir, and if you need me, just holler.” They gave a cheerful smile before moving in the direction of where they called to. This was yet another thing that had Keith feeling slightly impressed with the place. Despite it being a gentleman’s club, it was also a classy place with refined waiters and waitresses that were there to serve the guests as well as help them with any needs. It was better than just having strippers and an efficient way to get simple tasks done without disturbing the guests.

He moved onwards, making his way to the bar and requesting a mint julep. He looked onwards over the crowd, surprised at how roomy it felt despite the tables being almost completely filled. He glanced towards the front of the room to where the stage was held and watched a few of the dancers. Though he wasn’t interested in women, he would admit that they did know how to provide a good show.

“First time here?” The bartender asked. Keith looked back to him, he was a spritely middle-aged man with striking orange hair and an impressive mustache. He seemed to have a twinkle in his eyes that made him appear friendly and approachable. He wore a muted blue button up and a small white bow-tie. His black name tag was pinned to the upper right of his chest said, ‘ _Coran_ ’ in bold white letters. It was an odd name in Keith’s opinion, but somehow it suited him.

“Yeah,” he said, taking another sip of his drink, “It was referred to me by a friend of mine,” he shrugged. Coran chuckled, wiping a small glass with a white towel before moving to mix in a few liquors.

“Interesting place for someone to refer to you, but whatever floats your boat I suppose,” He replied.

Keith gave a dry laugh, “It’s not ideal,” he smiled, “But it beats having to do paper work I suppose.”

Coran nodded, “Ah, yes, indeed it does,” He chuckled, before moving away for a moment to take an order. Keith took the time to assess the stage once more, and was surprised to see the curtains closed and that the dancers were now walking around the ground floor to seek out customers.

“We have a scheduled performance coming up next,” Coran said, making Keith jolt in surprise, “The dancers usually leave the stage so that they can prepare it for the main act,” Then a pause before he gave a sly smile, “Do you fancy women?”

Keith choked on his drink a moment before shaking his head, “Uh, no, not that much…” He trailed off. Coran leaned forward, resting his arms on the marbled counter.

“Then I think you’ll like this act,” He said, “You came on a good night, the next performer is quite a treat amongst these people.”

Keith was about to make a remark, but Coran had left to go serve another customer, leaving him to mull over the information. He stared down at his drink, swirling the glass and watching the ice swish around gently before downing the rest of it and sighing. He partially wondered if maybe he should’ve stayed home instead, or at the office. He did have a lot of paperwork to go over and it didn’t help that the Garrison project was struggling to make any improvement on their groundings. He sighed, closing his eyes a moment and rubbing his temples, Shiro had warned him about working overtime, God knows he needed a break. He opened his eyes just in time to see the main floor lights go a tad bit darker, which was saying something considering it was already dim enough as it was.

He heard claps and whistles from behind him and he turned around just as the stage curtains were starting to open. The stage was empty, save for something covered in a shimmering purple cloth set off to the corner and of course a silver pole.

And then there came the voice.

“Why _hello there_ my beautiful ladies and gents.” It was a male voice, husky and every bit of smooth. It sent a tremor through Keith as much as it had the crowd roaring to life. The lights on the stage flickered to black for a moment before turning back on, revealing a figure with their back turned to the audience. A royal blue, satin robe that lightened in color as it cascaded all the way down their body to the stage floor like a gushing waterfall, concealed their body from the audience. It was slightly transparent, but not enough to reveal anything. And then the lights died down just a bit as the figure stretched out one elegant leg, revealing the silvery, glitter heels they had on.

“Did you all miss me?” The figure asked. As soon as he asked that, the stage flared to life in brilliance of blue, casting a strange glow over the performer on the stage as music pounded through the speakers and filled the area. The dark figure moved his hips slowly, hands sliding down his sides and over his ass in a tantalizing manner that had the crowd watching with want.

Then he turned around on his heel in a flawless move, striking a pose that declared dominance and a stance of tempting lust. Even with the robe concealing his body, the way the fabric dripped off of him and the feathers along the seams made him seem like a Diva, as though he were a king overlooking his kingdom. He moved his body to the rhythm, slowly opening the robe and letting it slide off his body like melted butter.

Keith felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the male. He wore _extremely_ short black shorts, revealing his toned and slightly muscular chest. He left nothing to the imagination, yet managed to get Keith’s mind to create all sorts of fantasies. And from where he sat he could see his tanned face masked with makeup, and his short brown hair looked bed-mussed and wild in a way that had him looking incredibly sexy and hot as hell.

As he danced along the stage, Keith had to admit that he too found himself spell-bound by the enigmatic beauty on the stage. He gripped his newly refilled glass tightly, jaw clenched as his dark eyes watched the alluring display. The figure was on the pole now, his smooth brown legs glittered under the lights as they wrapped around the sterling metal as he did a fireman spin downwards, landing lightly and daintily on his feet.

He was like water as he moved so effortlessly on the pole, as though he held no shame and took pride in himself. He had every person in the audience licking their lips with desire, Keith found himself having to hold himself back with every ounce of restraint he held to prevent himself from trying to get closer. The being that skirted up on the stage as though he owned it, was truly a sight to behold.

He was an ethereal being.

A rushing stream of water that held still for no one.

And Keith, along with the crowd, ate it up and let himself be drowned in its depths.

Of course, it also didn’t help his sudden arousal, when the people behind the magic of setting the mood had everything timed just right-from the way the lights flickered and changed along with his moves, to the way the microphone that was wired to him captured all his gasps and moans.

As the dancer continued to twirl and twist along the pole, the purple covered object at the side stood, the shimmering fabric falling down lifeless and revealing a second dancer with striking white hair that was quick to help add to the heated tension. It had Keith’s mind wandering as he imagined those slender fingers that were roaming in the second dancer’s hair and along their body were instead running across his own and he had to take a moment to steel himself. As the two beings danced and grinded against each other, mingling together to create a sexual fantasy by sharing heated kisses and intimate touches, Keith felt frozen where he sat. Only jolting back to life when those pleasure filled eyes snapped open, revealing the sterling blue colors they held. He breathed heavily and let out a sultry moan into the microphone as their eyes met and Keith was trapped in a heated gaze; his dark purple eyes being drowned out by a hungry sea-blue that was surrounded by black eyeliner, light blue makeup and glitter. Then the moment was over and the other was looking somewhere else, but Keith caught a glimpse of the coy, smirk.

The show continued on, filled with the dancer’s talent of making good use of the pole-twisting and moving his body his ways that had Keith clenching his hands into tight fists. And when he wasn’t using the pole, he was dancing with the other male, moving his hips in angles that had the people closest to the stage giving him handfuls of tips and thirsty for more as he ran his hands down his torso and swaying with music.

It was an intimate scene that had Keith being thankful to God and Shiro for getting him to leave his office. Nothing could amount to this display. And when it was done, the male placed on his robe and flashed a smile towards the audience, his eyes roaming along the sea of people before spotting him, and in a twist of luck, the dancer slowly lowered his body to all fours and he crawled towards the edge of the stage, biting his lip and keeping his eyelids lowered in a bedroom-eye gaze.

“Today’s a special day, _my lovelies_ ,” He cooed, his breath ragged and breathy, “It’s _my birthday_ , and I’ve found the perfect gift to me.” This created a stir amongst the crowd and they each looked around, their faces a mixture of confusion as they searched for whoever would be the desired “gift” and hope that maybe they would be the lucky soul to gaze their eyes upon a god.

As the performer eased himself off the stage, people were quick to tuck in wads of cash wherever they could, and he returned his gratitude with flirty smiles and lingering touches that had them fawning for more. Keith swallowed dryly as the dancer approached him, or rather _sauntered_ to him as he swayed his hips with purpose. And then he was surrounded by heat, blue, and feathers.

“Hey there, _pretty boy_ ,” The male grinned, revealing perfectly neat white teeth that seemed to sparkle, “Almost missed ya from all the way up there,” He teased, then paused before leaning down, his nose barely touching his own, “The birthday fairy must’ve dropped you off. I haven’t seen you here before; did you come just for me?”

Keith barely had a chance to respond before his lap was straddled and pressure was being applied to the one place that seemed to beg and crave for it. The dancer’s eyes seemed to spark with knowing and he wasted no time in gyrating his hips against him and Keith nearly came from how expertly he seemed to move them. The feathers on his robe tickled under his chin as the dancer leaned in right by his ear, where he began toying and nipping it-making Keith squirm from his teasing-while his hands reached shameless into his dark locks to tug and pull at the strands.

The crowd whistled and hollered in encouragement as the dancer began to release the most intoxicating moans that burned themselves into Keith’s brain and he had to fight back the urge to pull him closer, and he instead tried to keep a cool head despite the soft touches of the dancer as he kissed along his neck and crept his hands wherever he could.

“You gonna give the birthday boy what he wants, pretty boy?” The dancer moaned, noting Keith’s tense posture, “Or does he have to take it?” Keith would be lying if he said that _that_ didn’t get a rise out of him.

He _wanted_ to tell him that’d he give him anything he wanted, he _wanted_ to tell him that he’d let him take anything from him and wouldn’t even stop him, if only he’d keep moving his body and staring at him with those beautiful eyes. But all those things died at the tip of his tongue as he was suddenly yanked forward and given a brief taste of what heaven was. And, oh Lord have mercy, he was ready to enter past those pearly gates.

The dancer’s lips were pressed roughly against his, kissing him fiercely with every ounce of hunger and taking away his very breath and soul. But as swiftly as it had happened, it was over in the blink of an eye, and the heat pressing against him was gone. He opened his eyes-not knowing when they had closed-and saw the dancer’s pleased smile, and then he was turning and walking away back to the stage, like a ballerina returning to her music box, all the while leaving a thick wave of desire hanging over Keith as he watched him collect his tips and bow in a flurry of black and feathers.

“That’s all for now, my sweets! I hope you enjoyed the show! Till next time!” Keith barely heard the words being said. “And for those who don’t know me,” The dancer met his gaze and gave a smirk before blowing a kiss at him along with a wink, “I am the Ice Prince.”

Keith was left without a comprehensible thought as he made his way out of the club, all he could think about was how the Ice Prince was the pure embodiment of lust.

He was a deadly sin. A forbidden fruit. A beautiful demon in human form.

The time spent getting home was all a blur, and Keith could care less about how it all happened as he showered and took his ass to bed. But even then he couldn’t sleep. Not with all the thoughts of the show running in circles around his mind, filling his body with heat and want as he let his hands trail under the covers and under his underwear. He was thankful he didn’t have any roommates and that the walls of his complex were thick enough to drown the sounds he was making, along with the name he kept moaning out.

It was only a matter of time before he went back to watch another performance, and this time, he was hoping for a closer look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...any thoughts?
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> feel free to visit me on tumblr @paidenzilla


	2. The Private Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go Go Keith Kogane!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Making my way to the club  
> walking fast, bouncer passed,  
> and I'm Klance bound!
> 
> Dunna nun dunna nun dun!

Two days.

It had been _two days_ before Keith could ever find his way back into the bar of the Lion’s Cabaret. His worked seemed to have piled over the course of forty-eight hours and he had _yet_ still to manage to complete even half of it.

He let out a groan and slumped over the papers that were scattered over the dark surface. He hated being head CEO of the Garrison Corporation, and he hated is father for making him the only sole heir to the business before running off to wherever god knows where without telling him anything. (Like would it kill you to at least say goodbye to your son, you ass hat?) But it couldn’t be helped now, Keith had far more important things to do than to sit and sulk about his dead-beat dad.

He was brought out of his pity thoughts by the sound of knocking against his doors. He looked up to see a fuzzy figure standing outside the double frosted glass doors of his office. He sighed, hoping greatly that it wasn’t any of his employees coming to bother him about his affairs with the company’s dealing in New York. Because quite frankly, he has had it _up to here_ with the stupid demands they are giving him!

The door opened without his permission and he snapped his head up, preparing a snarky comment about the audacity of whoever the hell it was for popping in without waiting. But upon seeing who it was, he quickly clamped his mouth shut and sighed.

“Shiro,” he greeted, managing a smile-which was mostly just a straight face and barely a twitch of his lips, but hey, he _did_ try. Honest! Shiro, however, managed a smile that screamed friendly all over it. The commanding officer of his company’s security stepped inside with two plastic bags.

“Got you lunch,” The other said, walking in and taking a seat in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. Keith shook his head and gave a small snort.

“Missed my lunch mark again, huh?” He asked, reaching to the bag Shiro handed him. It was from his favorite sandwich place, a little bakery on the south side of their town that was quite a drive, but totally worth it in Keith’s opinion.

Shiro chuckled and pulled out his own sandwich, “Totally did,” he answered back, “Work got you stretching the hours?”

He sighed as he bit into his meatloaf supreme sandwich, careful not to make too much of a mess, “As usual,” he shrugged, “But this time they’ve got the New York project cornering me into a wall. They want to get an okay to open up another branch in the downtown area, but honestly? There’s just no time and not enough members on board with it. I’m knees deep into the Garrison project, and I feel like we’re kind of making progress with creating a trade contract with Russia.”

He paused a moment, mindlessly chewing on the bit of sandwich in his mouth. Normally, his company dealt with trades of technology tools and pieces to other industries interested in buying from him. But the supply in demand was hard to negotiate on, and the constant needs from his own branches had him pulling on his hair from how suffocating they were.

Shiro gave a small sympathetic smile to his friend, “Sounds rough. Don’t you have a team that can help out with this sort of team?”

“Yeah, but they can only do so much. I’m the head of this company and as much as I’d like to leave all the decision making in their hands; I can’t.” Then he paused, staring at Shiro as though contemplating something before, “What if you-,”

“No,” Shiro said quickly, raising an eyebrow, “And maybe, you’re just being too cautious about all of this.”

Keith scoffed, picking at the bread, “Can you blame me? My dad dropped everything and left it to his only son when he was sixteen. I have to tread carefully so I don’t destroy this company,” he sagged his shoulders and looked away at the wall to his left, “It’s kind of a lot of pressure for me.”

“I know,” Shiro said, placing down his sandwich and reaching across to place a hand on the upper part of Keith’s arm, “But you shouldn’t push yourself so hard. This company will hold, no matter which direction you go because you’re smart, Keith.”

Keith went still for a moment, a strange glint in his eyes. He swallowed dryly, and then, in a quiet, solemn voice, he spoke, “I just don’t want to mess up.” Shiro chuckled and patted his arm.

“You won’t,” he said simply, “Remember, patience yields focus. Don’t try to do things fast. It’ll only make it worse.”

“I guess…”

They fell into a semi-comfortable silence, before Shiro’s eyes lit up with mischief. He gave a coy smirk and leaned in a bit, “Now that we got the business part done, what about the pleasure?” he asked. Keith choked on his sandwich a moment, his eyes wide and face red as he gave Shiro a startled look.

“Pleasure?” He wheezed, swallowing hard and wincing. Shiro laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “The Cabaret? How was it? Allura said you might like that place. So, tell me about it.”

Keith stared at the man, surprised at how he seemed so eager to know how his night went on that day. He licked his lips, unsure of what to say and whether or not he should mention his little encounter with the main act. He finally settled with, “It was nice.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “That was a lame response and you know it,” he said, leaning back in his seat, “I _know_ it was nice. I’ve been there before to sit in with Allura.”

“Well then, there’s not much to say,” He replied back. Shiro squinted at him, and Keith went tense. He knew that look very well. It was the judging look his friend gave him whenever he knew something was up. He gulped silently, feeling a bead of sweat slide down the side of his face.

Shiro continued to stare, searching Keith’s face as though it held the answers. And for a moment, Keith swore Shiro could read into his soul because the man relaxed his stare and bit back a smirk, “Saw something you liked there, huh?” he teased. And this time Keith felt all the blood rush to his face. And that was all Shiro needed to know, “Whoah, for real?” He asked, incredulously, “Who were they? Some loner at the bar?”

Keith grimaced and huffed, “Not…really…they were more on the friendly side of things.” He gulped at the memory of the Ice Prince grinding against him, his lips grazing against his ears and whispering seductively into them. Since his encounter, he hadn’t really been able to let it go. In fact, his mind brought it up on constant replay; reminding him of what he couldn’t touch. Shiro must’ve seen the look on his face because he blinked multiple times and gaped slightly.

“No…it wasn’t a performer was it?” He asked, at no response from Keith, the older man frowned and shook his head, “Aw, Keith, I said to go enjoy yourself, not crush on one of them.”

“Hey! I didn’t plan to!” He quickly said, “I just…found them very good-looking is all.” He pictured their bed-mussed hair and brown skin that glistened with a light layer of sweat of their dancing, along with their sultry gaze that sent blood shooting down south.

“Keith,” Shiro began, breaking him from his trance, “You know nothing good will come from this right? You can’t just walk in and chat them up. They’re there to work and make money, not socialize and find a date.”

Ouch, Keith winced, the truth sort of stung.

“I know that,” he said, “And it’s not like I’m going to pull them away from that…I just want to know their name is all.”

“That’s kinda worse…” Shiro said, but Keith had tuned himself out. Despite knowing that Shiro had a point, he couldn’t just _not_ go and at least _try_ to make a connection with the dancer.

He puffed his cheeks and exhaled, “Well…it’s worth a shot.”

Shiro merely sighed before glancing down at his watch and sighing, “Well, my break’s over. We’ll talk later,” he said, throwing away his trash and making his way to the door. Then he paused, turning to look over his shoulder and back at Keith, “And try not to stay out so late, you’ve got that talk to give at the University tomorrow, alright?” He said, then he left, leaving Keith to mull over his words and mumble quietly to himself.

 

**\---**

By the time Keith decided to call quits, it was eight-thirty. It was the earliest time he had ever left his office and he had to walk stiffly past the building doors while ignoring the surprised gazes from his associates. He wasn’t that bothered by it, really, after all, it must’ve been quite a sight to see your hermit-of-a-boss practically walk towards the doors in a brisk manner earlier than two in the morning.

But could you blame him?

For two whole days the Ice Prince plagued his mind as though he had left a curse on him. His brain played him on constant replay, like a song that was too catchy. And it was because of this that Keith was turning on his car and nearly speeding to get to the one place that could be the cure to his unsatisfied needs. But the moment he got there and parked, he stopped. And his actions hit him like a brick wall.

He was leaning against his steering wheel, forehead resting against the leather and his eyes closed in a grimace. _God,_ what _was he doing?_ He had work to do and a business to run. He didn’t have time nor the luxury to spend his time crushing on a stripper. What was he even going to accomplish from it? Odds are, the guy would probably think he was just another guy trying to get in his pants-and while that _was_ a thing Keith wanted- it wasn’t the _only thing_ he craved. He sighed and thumped his head against the wheel a few times.

“ _Stupid_ … _stupid_ … _stupid_ ” He muttered to himself. He hadn’t really thought this through, and he had no idea what move he would even make. After all, you couldn’t just walk into a strip club and flirt with one of the dancers, it wouldn’t be a very comfortable situation. But his thoughts were constantly contradicting against each other and so, in a moment of annoyance, he unbuckled his seat belt and stumbled out of his car.

Just one last time, he thought, one last time and then I won’t come back.

He pulled out the same card he had used a couple days back and walked towards the front of the line. He held it out to the bouncer, who nodded and let him inside. The place was the same as last time, and he was greeted once more by Pidge who simply gave him a smile and welcomed him. Keith gave a small smile back and made a beeline towards the bar, where he was welcomed by Coran, though the man was surprised that it took him this long to come back.

“Been a while since I’ve seen you here, same as last time?” The man asked, giving that same friendly smile. Keith nodded and returned the gesture.

“It’s been pretty busy that last two days,” he said, once Coran handed him his drink. The man rested his arms on the counter and laughed merrily.

“Is that so? What business do you work in, if I may ask?”

“Business and trade,” Keith swallowed down a little of his drink, “We sell parts to other companies to use in their technologies and machinery.”

Coran gave a surprised look, seeming impressed by Keith’s line of work, “Wow. A rich fella, aye? No wonder why you can afford coming here,” he laughed, then he gave a sly look and nudged Keith’s elbow that had been resting on the counter with his own, “So, how did you like the show last time? You left in quite a hurry afterwards.”

He bristled and felt his face heat up. He was grateful the club was lit dimly because if Coran could see him, then he was sure he must’ve looked like a blushing school girl. He pulled at the edge of his collar, clearing his throat awkwardly, “It was… _something_ ,” more like _spectacular_. It was all he could think of!

“Something, huh?” Coran smirked, “People don’t usually come back just for _something_ ; but if that’s how you want to describe it, then it’s fine by all means.” The bartender gave a small tuneful whistle before moving to prepare another drink. Keith meanwhile, glanced around the club. It was crowded, but not completely packed. The stage was dark, save for multiple colored lights that flashed and danced over the strippers performing there. He stared at each one, hoping that one of them was the one he was looking for. Unfortunately, he couldn’t tell because of their constant moving.

“He’s not here.”

He turned his head to the side and met the amused face of Pidge.

“Pardon?” He asked. Pidge rolled their eyes before giving an order to Coran. The man chirped his reply and only then did they turn their attention back to Keith.

“You’re looking for the performer from two days ago, right?” They said. Keith could only nod dumbly. He opened his mouth to ask how they knew that, but they quickly spoke before he could, “Every new person does,” they explained, “The Ice Prince is the _king_ of this place. He’s the star. But in my opinion, he acts like a huge _Primadonna_. Kinda a dick sometimes.” They added with a snort.

Keith stared with wide eyes, intrigued by the information being passed onto him, “Do you know him?” Pidge cocked one eyebrow up, staring at Keith with a suspicious gaze.

“Personally?” They asked, and Keith nodded, “I’m not allowed to say,” they answered, shaking their head, “Miss Allura likes to keep her Alteans-it’s a name she uses for the dancers,” Pidge explained at the confused expression Keith gave them, “anyways, she likes to give them their privacy. And any information about them and their personal lives is not to be given to patrons. So, sorry lover-boy, but like I tell every guy who tries to hit on him; _don’t_.”

Keith opened his mouth to ask why, but Coran chose that moment to bring over the order Pidge requested and interrupt their conversation. Keith watched with a huff as Pidge walked off with the drinks and he turned back to the man, who was watching with amusement.

“Is he going to perform tonight?” Keith asked him; he’d rather not spend his time here doing nothing if the Ice Prince wasn’t even here. Coran chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re a strange one,” he said, “Stick around for a bit, my friend. You may be in for a treat.”

With that being said, Coran turned and began preparing more drinks. He said nothing more to Keith, and left the male to himself, only returning on occasion to fill his drink. But other than that, Keith sat in silence, vaguely listening to the loud music booming from all corners of the room. He smiled and tipped a few dancers that came by, opting to not be a jerk that just sat and watched in the back.

But despite the smiles and flirtatious lines given to him from the passing entertainers, they weren’t who Keith was hoping to see. And it seemed like hours before anything interesting happened. He had just been about ready to pay for his drinks and leave, when suddenly a _very_ familiar voice came from behind him.

“Hey, Coran, can I get a Kiss on the Lips? One of my patrons is pretty thirsty.” There was a teasing lull in their tone, and it was all but forgotten when a curious hand slid over his shoulder and downwards to his chest, just _mere inches_ away from touching his left nipple.

“Who’s this cutie? Got anyone waiting for you, _darling~_?”

Keith had to will his spirit to stay inside his body after hearing the husky voice whispering in his ear. He felt the tips of them growing hot and he forced out a small cough to fill in the silence while he struggled to find his voice. The Ice Prince gave a chuckle that sent shivers down Keith’s back and then proceeded to turn Keith’s head with his free hand.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

And-dear god, _his voice was downright illegal_. As Keith’s eyes met the Ice Prince’s, he knew once and for all that he was _done_. There was just something about those bewitching eyes that called to him and with the close proximity of the dancer, he got an excellent view of his face and he noted that behind the explosion of blue glitter and light touch of foundation, there were freckles-though they were kind of hard to see.

The dancer frowned at the lack of response from him and sighed, about to let him go before something akin to recognition flowed into his bright blue eyes.

“Well! Well! It’s my birthday gift! Pretty boy!” He smirked, then he leaned in close-chest pressing flush against his side and nose almost touching his own, “Come as a belated gift for me? Or are you looking for an encore?”

Keith swallowed, “B-both,” his mouth said before his brain could stop him. The Ice Prince paused for a moment, seemingly taken aback-or probably judging Keith so hard-before releasing an airy snort.

“So he speaks,” he hummed, then he pulled back as Coran called to him for the drink he had ordered, “Well, hate to leave so soon, handsome. Got another encore to provide tonight,” he said, then he turned heel to move away. But Keith, being the impulsive idiot he was, reached out and stopped the dancer by the wrist. He felt him flinch under his hold and he was quick to let go. At the questioning-and slightly glaring-look from the Ice Prince, he looked away.

“I, um…h-how much?” He asked, his whole face flushed. There was silence for a while, and Keith briefly wondered if the other had vanished, but then there was a snort and a sigh.

“As much as you’d like to tip, but for a _private dance,_ well,” The Ice Prince gave an unimpressed look, “We’re not cheap, so if you’re on a budget, don’t bother.” It was said with a slight irritant attitude, and Keith would admit he was surprised by that and slightly offended-honestly, did he _look_ like he had money issues? But, then again, he was holding him back from doing his job properly so there may be a bit of bitterness on his part. He glanced up, eyeing the dancer and giving a small grin.

“I’ve got money,” he rushed out, “And I’ll tip in triple digits,” he said firmly. The Ice Prince’s eyes lit up with an interested sparkle and Keith mentally cheered at the victory.

The dancer chuckled and blew a sultry kiss towards him, “Alright, _Pretty boy_ , I’ll make sure to prepare something _special_.”

And then, he was gone, strutting his way through the other dancers and patrons in the club. Keith hardly saw them however, as he was caught in a trance as he watched the dancer’s butt move _very nicely_ in his tight corset-like one piece.

From behind, Coran simply watched with a quirked eyebrow, his eyes dancing between a gawking Keith and the dancer he was staring at. Then, he continued staring in silence as Keith turned back to face his drink, a soft blush on his cheeks. Coran pulled on the tip of his mustache and hummed thoughtfully.

“You better get going,” He said after a moment, “The Ice Prince is not a patient person.”

 

**\- - -**

The private rooms on the first floor were quite spacious in Keith’s opinion. As he entered past the black curtain trimmed with golden lacing, he noted that there was a small stage in front of a large chair that was more of a couch. He bit on his bottom lip as he briefly nodded at the bouncer’s instructions of “ _Look; don’t touch._ ”

He settled in his seat and sighed, clicking his tongue and tapping his fingers along his knees. He could see a black chest near the stage and pondered over what could be in there, before he jolted and reached for his wallet. He was thankful he remembered to get out some cash a few days ago and was relieved that he’d be able to tip a generous amount as promised.

“Look at _you_ , I barely just showed up and already you’re tipping,” A voice teased. Keith looked up to see the Ice Prince walking up to the stage. He wore a very tight corset-like one piece. It was bedecked with an assortment of glittering jewels and black tassels along the seams of it. The outfit was complimented with black fishnet stockings and black thigh-high leather high-heeled boots. Keith felt his mouth go dry as the Ice Prince approached the edge of the stage, his heels clicking against the tile and doing things to Keith.

But before the other could get a word in, music had stirred life. The song was slow and edgy, a female’s voice ringing out, but the words went unheard as the Ice Prince got off the stage and danced closer to him, his hips moving back and forth slowly, captivating him. He watched with rapid attention as the other began to sway is pelvis laterally, his hands roaming against his outfit and ghosting against his exposed skin. He let out a shaky moan and shot Keith a concupiscent smirk, his eyes clouded with lust, as he rubbed his crotch from above his outfit. He continued to dance for him, making his way slowly over to Keith.

Once he was in front of him, he sank to a crouched position, hands on both of Keith’s knees before rising back up. He moved one leg out and raised his arms above his head, successfully doing a sexy body roll and rolling his arms down with the movement, he made sure to stick his butt out, drawing Keith’s attention towards the movement. He did it a few times, each one bringing his body close to Keith until he was almost straddling him. But before he did, he rolled his hips forward effortlessly, sinking down till he hovered just above his crotch before picking himself up and repeating the process.

It was an eternity of teasing before the Ice Prince deemed him worthy enough and settled into his lap. A strangled noise lodged itself into Keith’s throat as he breathed in the sweet scent of the dancer and he desperately fought to keep his hands from breaking the bouncer’s rules.

“Mm, _yeah_ ,” Came the soft moan and Keith was reeling. By god this was going to be hard-no pun intended-to keep his hands to himself, “You’re already turned on by this, hm?” The Ice Prince whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck and gyrating his hips in slow circular motions over Keith’s dick in a way that had him keening internally, “Tell me, pretty boy, did you think of me that night? Did you come crying my name?” he teased, biting his bottom lip and flashing him a seductive smile.

The pressure on his dick was harder as he moved against him. He moved his hand down to his own crotch and gasped at the touch, keeping his eyes half-lidded as he stared down at the aroused male who was looking at him in awe.

“I bet you imagined _touching me_ right?” The dancer smirked, his free hand roaming along his neck and chest, “And kissing me?”

Keith could only watch helplessly at the provocative display before him. He knew that the other guessed the correct answers without him even making a reply back. And if the coy smile that played on his lips was anything to go by, Keith would say he felt damn proud of it too.

Then there were lips on his neck, followed by teeth grazing along his jugular and pulling out rugged pants from Keith. Fingers dug into his hair, tugging roughly, “I bet you want to touch me right now, hm?” The dancer purred into his ear, “You want leave marks on my body and dominate me?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Keith found himself whispering. His fingers were curled tightly into fists, but they twitched and itched to roam along the being in front of him.

The Ice Prince chuckled, low and husky, “Mm, _I bet you do_ ,” He whispered lecherously and it was enough to have Keith almost coming on the spot, almost. Without actually waiting for a response, the dancer immediately caught his lips in a heated kiss. It was sloppy and messy, but oh so very hot in Keith’s lustful opinion. He drank up the contact like water and breathed heavily as soon as it was over, though he caught himself before he could make any whine of protest.

Then, those magical lips slipped down to his jawline and the Ice Prince nibbled along it before moving down and giving playful teasing nips to his neck. Keith shuddered, and his hands involuntarily went to grasp onto the Ice Prince’s hips-again, he felt him tense up at the touch, but was distracted from it when the dancer grounded his hips down hard, making him groan and tilt his head back. At the exposure of his new skin, the Ice Prince ran his tongue against it, letting it trace random shapes and leave a trail of saliva before he seamlessly transitioned to his ear. Keith moaned, and the other hummed softly.

It wasn’t long before there was a hand dipping below the waistband of his pants and underwear, and Keith sucked in a deep breath at the extra attention given to his hard cock. The Ice Prince continued to whisper in his ear, saying various dirty things that added fuel to his fire and brought him even closer to the brink of pleasure. He felt his hips move forward on their own accord and thrust into the closed palm of the other.

Feeling him tense, the Ice Prince grinned and gave a sharp nip to his neck, “Go ahead and come, pretty boy,” he murmured, and eager to please, Keith did.

And it was the best feeling he’d ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect such a positive response :O I am shook! Tank you all so much!!!
> 
> Now, let's buckle up! The Ride is now leaving the station!
> 
>  
> 
> ✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!!
> 
> Please leave a comment, Kudo, or a critique (if ya want!)
> 
> feel free to visit me on tumblr @paidenzilla


End file.
